


Motherly Time

by poisonkiwifruit



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Fluffy Ending, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Language, Sick Character, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkiwifruit/pseuds/poisonkiwifruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Night was very sick was the time he didn't expect help from her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble thing of my many OCs.

                It was hard to focus on this work if the stupid words were going to keep moving around like that. Night closed his eyes trying to think clearly.  He coughed.  
                “Hey, are you alright Night? You look like you might pass out.” Snow eyed her friend worriedly.  “You’ve also been coughing a lot recently and you’re as pale as Final. I think you might be sick.”

                Night waited until his vision stopped spazzing out to respond to Snow. “If that’s true, I’ll just go find some medicine before it gets any worse.” He stood up, staggering a bit but made his way to the stairs. He made his way to his bathroom, digging in the cabinet mirrors for cold medicines. He grabbed the first one he saw, which seemed to be grape flavored. He ingested the amount needed with a grimace and took a look at himself in the mirror.

                He supposed he did look a little pale. He felt around his face, also noting that he might have a bit of a fever. Great, the last thing he needed to have was a cold. He sighed heavily and headed back downstairs. Night tripped down the last two stairs, falling onto the floor with a thud. He groaned more annoyed than in pain. Snow found him, lying there on the floor.  Almost in total hysteria she asked, “Are you okay! Did you break anything? Night!?”  
                “I’m fine. I only fell down the last two steps,”  
                “Are you sure?”  
                “Yeah, I’m fine. Can you calm down?” Night told her. Still freaking out a bit she helped him sit up.  
                “You’re hot.”  
                He didn’t know what to say. “Um…”  
                “Sorry, I meant your body. Like you’re burning up. I think you have a fever.”  
                “I felt myself earlier, I’m not that warm. It’s fine.”  
                “Night, did you take your temperature? You feel like a laptop charger that’s been plugged in all day. I think you need to rest.”

                For a moment the suggestion made Night angry. He didn’t feel sick or anything. But why pass up a perfect opportunity to go to sleep? Snow promised him she would check on him tomorrow and that she would tell Final. He just agreed and went to his room, where Night almost instantly fell asleep.

 

\--

                Upon waking up, Night felt even worse than he did earlier. His fever was still there, his head felt like it was going to split apart and he was nauseous. Night couldn’t help but wonder why this was happening to him. He guessed he wasn’t as fine as he thought he was. He reached for his cell phone to check the time. It was a bit after midnight and he had a message from Final.  
                _Are you alright? Snow told me you fell down the stairs. Do you need anything?_

Night quickly texted him: _I feel like I’m dying._ He rolled over on his bed, moaning in pain.

                The nausea was beginning to overwhelm him. Night tried to get up from his bed but, like before he fell to the floor. He realized how weak he felt and assumed that’s why he couldn’t move properly. He put a hand to his mouth. He really needed to stand up. The bathroom was right across the hall from his room, it wasn’t far; Night just needed to stand up.

                Eventually Night stumbled to his feet. Supporting himself on the walls, he made it to the bathroom where he collapsed ungracefully in front of the toilet. Thanking his timing, he made it there before he could throw up anywhere else. He emptied whatever was in his stomach, the force causing tears to form in his eyes. When he finished, he flushed the toilet, closing the lid and placing his aching head on top of it. His hair fell around his face, making his fever intolerable and Night didn’t have anything to tie his hair up at the moment. There was probably something in this bathroom but he barely had the strength to do anything.

                Night’s headache seemed to be getting worse and his nausea didn’t pass either. _Am I dying?_ Was the only thing he could think of. This cold of his appeared to come from nowhere. Was he poisoned? Well, now he was just thinking irrationally.

                He groaned as he felt sickness rising from his stomach and lifted the toilet seat again, heaving up the bile and entering a coughing fit afterwards. He flushed again and wiped the tears in his eyes away.  Something was once again rising from his stomach to the back of his throat. What more could he throw up, Night could only wonder.

                His stomach lurched again and Night spit up whatever was stubborn enough to stay in his stomach. He couldn’t keep his hair from getting in on the mess; his stomach only lurched again but nothing came up. He was emptied out.  

                More bile came up from his throat, burning it, and into the bowl. I guess his stomach wasn’t actually empty. _God damn it! What is wrong with me?_ He spit out the bad taste in his mouth and soon after went into another coughing fit.

                Something moved all of his hair to the side, which scared Night so badly, he found the strength to move away from whatever it was. He got a better look at what the unknown force was. It was his mother. She was giving him a curious look. Night was going to ask what she was doing but was interrupted by yet another series of coughs.

                “It looks like you caught the flu. You need to get back to your bed and rest.” Eve noticed his hair. “Oh, but I guess I’ll have to wash that out of your hair first.” She guided Night to the edge of the shower and lowered his head in the tub.

                Night would have assumed he had begun hallucinating. He couldn’t believe his mother acknowledged the fact that he was indeed alive. And…now washing vomit from his hair.   _What is happening?_ Well whatever, at least he had stopped puking.

Eve finished up, drying Night’s hair with a towel. She stopped and felt his forehead. She then stood and sifted through the bathroom, finding a thermometer. She washed it off and took Night’s temperature. “103.4, you need to be in bed right now. And get under some covers, I don’t care how hot you may feel, you need to stay under there. I’ll bring some water for you.”  
                Night looked down, somewhat confused. _Why is she caring about me?_  
                Eve snapped to get his attention. “Are you listening to me Night? You aren’t hallucinating are you?” he quickly shook his head but that made the still existing headache he had hurt a lot more. “Can you make it to your room by yourself?”

                Night attempted to stand up-, his nausea overcame him. He gagged a bit and was thankful nothing came up. Nevertheless, Night slowly sat back down on the tile of the bathroom floor and shook his head, this time with less speed.

                Eve gently lifted Night into her arms, much like a bride and carried him to his bed. She laid Night down as moderately as she possibly could and tucked him in like he was a small child. “I’ll be right back with some ice for your head and some water.”  
                Night spoke weakly, “Can you bring some pain killers too?”  
                She nodded at him and left for a moment, soon returning with painkillers and iced water. “This will reduce your fever,” Eve put two pills in his mouth and tilted his head and helped him drink the water. “Now, try to get some rest. I’ll check on you later.”

\--

                It had been about an hour later but Night couldn’t fall back to sleep. He was too hot and his headache never went away even after he took the painkillers. Something flashed out of the corner of his eye, his cell phone. He figured he had enough strength to grab it.

                Final had replied to him saying, _do you want me to come over?  
                _ Night wondered why Final was still awake. It was almost 2 in the morning. _No, I’m sick and I don’t want you to catch anything.  
                You’re sick? Since when???  
                Since today. My mother told me I have the flu.  
                …Are you lying to me your mother told you…  
                ye, she was caring for me it was the weirdest thing. Anyway don’t come over im sick and its 2 am  
                No I’m coming over. I’ll be there in like 10 min  
                how r u going to get in idiot bc im not letting you in and im not too sure about what my mom will do  
                I’ve broken into your house before  
                _ Night rolled his eyes and just texted him back, _what the fuck ever_

 

He ended up waiting for Final to show up, occasionally wondering why Final had broken into his house before and how.

                He checked the time on his phone. Seven minutes had passed. He hadn’t realized that he actually did want to see Final…for whatever reason. Night closed his eyes for a moment when the door to his room opened suddenly. Night turned over to his other side and saw that it was Final.

                He closed the door silently and turned on the light. Night flinched at the sudden brightness. “Man, you look like shit.” Final commented.  
                “I feel like shit,” Night croaked out and coughed afterwards. “Can you turn the light back off? It’s making my headache worse.”

                Final flipped the switch. He proceeded to take off his jacket and shoes, casually discarding them on the floor, and got in bed with Night.  
                “I hope you aren’t trying anything…” Night warned as Final wrapped his arms around his torso.  
                “You’re sick, why would I do that? God damn, you’re hot.”  
                “I’ve been told.”  
                “How did you even get this sick?”  
                “I don’t know. I guess I have been for a while but it just kicked in? Snow told me that I had been coughing a lot recently...It _is_ flu season. I probably should have been more self-aware.”  
                “Yeah, you should have, you dumbass.” Final buried his face into Night’s chest. He stayed liked that for a while before he felt Night’s breathing change. “Hey,”  
                “Hm?”    
                “Are you going to sleep?”  
                “Yeah, I’m pretty tired.”  
                Final bit his lip, not that Night could see. “…kiss me.”  
                Almost immediately Night told him, “No.”  
                “’No’?” Final sounded very confused and slightly offended.  
                “I threw up like three times. My breath probably stinks.”  
                “I don’t give a shit.”  
                “Mm, well I’m too tired. You better scoot up here and get it.”  
                Final groaned, “Really?”  
                “If you don’t want kiss me, that’s fine with me.” Night laughed a bit when he heard Final sigh angrily. The younger teen reluctantly wiggled up to Night’s face and pressed his lips to his. Nothing too hungry, just an innocent goodnight kiss. “Satisfied?”  
                “Yeah, and you could brush your teeth.”  Final buried his head into Night’s body once again. Night’s mouth curled up into a smile before he fell asleep. Final listened to the sound of Night’s breathing as it also lulled him into slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was mostly supposed to be about Eve caring for her son but I put the fluff at the end uwu
> 
> Just some quick notes because whoever is reading this probably knows nothing about my OCs:  
> -Night's hair is really long and ends at his back.  
> -Night's mother, Eve, usually doesn't give any kind of shit about him, as if she never had a child.  
> -Snow is albino (so her saying Night was as pale as Final, who is indeed pale due to his irish genes, was a bit of a jest).


End file.
